The Story of Coventina
by mace.ember.221
Summary: There was only one who stole Jack's heart. Her name is Coventina. This is their story. Jack/OC I own nothing except Coventina.


Jack looked out at the ocean. Untamable, tempermental, beautiful sea. Calm one minute, a maelstrom the next. He was a young pirate only 20 years old and wasn't sure what he wanted of life. He heard a splash and turned around looking at the other side of the dock. He looked down and blinked.

"Hello." The gorgeous beauty said sweetly. She was quite pretty with gorgeous red hair, flowing down, protecting her bare breasts from sight of perving sailors, present company excluded. She had bright green eyes with a mischievious glimmer and a pert mouth curved with a slight smirk.

"'Ello luv." He pulled out the charm.

"Jack Sparrow. I've heard things about you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Good things, I hope?"  
"Depends on the wind." Jack laughed. It was nice to talk to someone honest.

"Jackie?" A musical, female voice.

"I'll be right there, mum!" He looked at the beautiful mermaid but she was gone. He shrugged it off.

* * *

"Goddamn East India Trading bastards…" He muttered walking down the streets of North Africa, ducking in a dark alley, as to avoid the royal guard. He rubbed his recently branded arm and growled under his breath. He kept moving, not even stopping for rum. He got to the beach and walked along the dock, breathing in the sea air. This was the reason for freeing those slaves. This sense of freedom. Everyone deserved this feeling.

He heard someone behind him and when he looked back, someone banged something over his head and he went down. Hard.

When he awoke, he was on the deck of a East India Trading Company ship with the Wicked Wench in sight. He frowned. Why was his ship sailing without a captain?

"Fire!" Jack gasped and dove over the side rail to the sinking remains of his beloved ship and he tried to bucket out water trying to delay the sinking of his ship. But it was no use. It slowly started to sink. He sat on the deck.

"Captain sinks with the ship." He said to himself and to wait until the inevitable. "Exercise caution in your business affairs; for the world is full of trickery. But let this not blind you to what virtue there is; many persons strive for high ideals; and everywhere life is full of heroism." He muttered to himself.

As he started to go underwater quicker, he began to second guess his decision for staying with the ship. He saw a fin float by and he tilted his head, thinking she looked familiar. She looked so sad.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, do you fear death?"

* * *

"Fucking Barbossa. Share the wealth, Captain… Its all equal, Captain…" He muttered to himself.

"Jack." He heard a voice call over in the deeper waters of the ocean. It was the redheaded mermaid.

"I remember you." She smiled modestly.

"Jack." She said softly and then she glared at the water and dove deep down and whacked her tail on the water, getting him with the water.

"Bloody hell, woman. What was that for?" He spluttered.

"Davey Jones! Davey bloody Jones! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She started yelling. "He is a monster! Calypso assigned him a duty to ferry the lost souls at sea to the other world, to safety. And he could only return to land but once a year. But since then, he has become a monster! A monster! Coming to sailors who are drowing and offereing them their greatest desire for a hundred years of service and their soul? Its obsene! I can't believe that you would agree to serve that…that…that…bastard!" He never thought she looked more beautiful. "You are so full of life, Jack Sparrow. And you should not be tied to that demon! You should be free! But there is nothing I can do now." Jack looked at the ocean.

"It's me ship."

"I could help you make a new ship. If you would have waited for me…"

"What's your name?"

"Coventina." He smiled.

"it's a beautiful name." She smiled.

"Thank you." She looked around. "On the east corner on the island, there is a wall of branches, behind there is a cave. I will come to you in two hours and we can talk in private. You never know what spies are lurking. For you and for me."

"Agreed, Cove." She smiled at the little nickname and dove back under the water and swam away.

* * *

First pirates of the caribbean fic! I'm rather excited. I've been in the writing mood lately and fascinated with mermaids and watched all four movies and got rather inspired. Review if you like!


End file.
